Laughter eases all pain
by mannyfan
Summary: Manny has to much to deal with one major problem is jt is her half brother and another she's joey's new babysitter manny has so much going on in life that she just decides to laugh everything off but after one night of pain laughter isn't enough.
1. Default Chapter

Laughter eases all pain  
  
Manny woke up she had a new look she was a new person since craig and broken up with her last year she promised never to fall so hard in love again manny started to be more layed backed more like jt she had just found out a terrible secret she overheard her parents say that jt was their son she knew that jt was 10 months older than her but she had no idea that he was her brother and the wrost thing was that after a game of spin the bottle she had to kiss jt about 20 times ofcourse not knowing he was her brother manny couldn't trust anyone but dear Emma and now that emma had a little brother to take care of she couldn't babysit angie and guess who had to hear craig conversations with ashley or see them making out but no matter what manny loved angie she was a mini manny that's what joey called her it was kinda of cute having a little manny but how can one deal with so much in one summer time easy LAUGHTER but after one night of pain will laughter be enough.  
  
Manny now listened to All joey,Mr.Simpson and wheels old songs (wheels if you don't know is from the origanl degrassi the funny thing was he wasn't on wheels)  
  
Manny walked down stairs with a belly shirt on and tight jeans and a thong on she waited for her parents to say something but her parents had become less strict with her and jt living in the same house was just to much.  
  
Jt followed down stairs with manny's older brother (now let me expilan manny's brother Carlos is filopo like her jt is white because manny's father isn't his father so jt is her half brother but whatever back to them story)  
  
Jt:Someone looking hott today little sis  
  
Carlos:No someone is underdress today you should really put more clothes on  
  
Manny:You should really mind your business  
  
Mr.Santos:Stop it manuella put on some more clothes now  
  
Manny laughed:I'm not hungry i'm going to school  
  
Manny walked out the door and was proud of herself she was not about to let her parents lie to her and then make her follow rules.  
  
Mr.Santos knew manny had left but contuined to call her name. 


	2. Leave it to big bro

Leave it to big bro  
  
Manny walked down the street as she could her jt running up behind her she was hoping he would run right past her but sure enough he ran right beside her.  
  
Manny:What do you want?  
  
Jt:I just want to walk to school with my little sis  
  
Manny:Do not call me that i'M Carlos's little sister ok '  
  
Jt:Why are you so upset we're bestfriends i thought you would be happy to be brother and sister  
  
Manny:What is there to be happy about my mother had an affair which leaded into your birth she gave you up for adpation and then she lied to me for 14 years.  
  
Jt:If that's what your upset about why aren't you upset with everyone else they lied too.  
  
Manny:But she is the only that had an affair maybe i'm not mad at you but every time i think about my mother's affair you will be there so i'm sorry for treating you badly but you have to understand my side of it.  
  
Jt:i guess i can  
  
Manny:So are you ready to go.......big bro  
  
Jt smiled at manny and they walked down the street where they bumped into ashley and craig making out manny still liked craig and he was just breaking her heart.  
  
Craig turned around in disbelief at how hott manny was  
  
Craig:Manny hi  
  
Manny:Yeah hi  
  
Ashley:Where are the rest of your clothes  
  
Manny laughed it off but she was hurt inside how dare ashley take her boyfriend and then insult her jt could see manny was having a hard time so he decided to help her out.  
  
Jt:I think she looks great  
  
Ashley:You would anyway this better not be a plot to get my boyfriend cause it won't work  
  
Manny was shocked why would she dress like that to get some boy ok she wasn't shocked she was in disbelief how did ashley know but she couldn't show any sign that ashley was telling the truth but before she could say anything jt got there first.  
  
Jt:Manny has a boyfriend and plus all the guys have been giving manny interesting looks and you see that guy over there he's her boyfriend and not if i was a girl i would make a pass at him.  
  
Jt pointed to the new mysterious guy he had dirty blond hair and he was the one guy in all of grade nine that made all the girls knees melt since craig he had a dark black tee-shirt that said Death on it and dark denim jeans he was a more sean but his name was Travis she notice him before but not as anything like a boyfriend and now jt and put her in a jam.  
  
Craig:He looks like bad news  
  
Manny:Never judge a book by it's cover i learned that the hard way  
  
Craig:What is that suppose mean  
  
Manny:It means i will be over to babysitt at 3:00  
  
Craig:But joey asked if you could make it at 2:40 because i have to walk ashley home  
  
Manny:Oh in that case i will be there at......the same time i just said besides i have to talk to my boyfriend  
  
Ashley:but...  
  
Jt:No buts you heard her now we have to go you can go back to making out or whatever  
  
Manny and jt walked away manny started to feel guility why all of sudden she was becoming such a bitch she decided to go back and appoligize.  
  
Manny:Craig ashley i'm sorry i'll be there at 2:45 i still have to talk to my boyfriend  
  
Craig:Thanks your the greatest  
  
Manny:Yeah the greatest  
  
Ashley:Yeah thanks manny  
  
Manny walked away feeling a little better then she realized that she didn't know anything about Travis how could just go around pretending that she knew him.  
  
Manny:Great jt now how am i going to expilian that i lied and he is not my boyfriend  
  
Jt:Leave it to big bro 


	3. A broken arm and a date

A broken arm and a date  
  
As jt left manny in front of the school a crowd of girls surrounded Travis as he was eating a sandwitch  
  
Jt:Excuse me ladies i need to talk to my friend Travis  
  
The girls just look passed jt and kept gigling and touching him  
  
Jt:Ok MOVE!!!!!  
  
The girls quickly ran away  
  
Travis:What's up JE  
  
Jt:Yeah it's Jt  
  
Travis:Yeah whatever that's what is i said  
  
JT:Yeah whatever hey you see that cute Brunette over there  
  
Travis:Yeah what About her  
  
Jt:Well what do you think of her  
  
Travis:She's cute in a Beauty contest way  
  
Jt:What?Anyway so how about you ask her out  
  
Travis:I don't think so  
  
Jt:Please  
  
Travis:No  
  
Jt:Please  
  
Travis:What don't you understand the N or the o  
  
Jt then got his knees  
  
Jt:Please i'm begging you she's cute isn't she  
  
Manny walked over and picked Jt up off the ground  
  
Manny:Excuse Me you don't have to beg him for anything he's a loser anyway  
  
As Manny turned around Travis grabbed her arm roughly  
  
Travis:Who you calling a loser  
  
Manny then flipped him on his back  
  
Manny:Don't ever touch me ok  
  
Travis:Ouch!!!I think you broke My arm  
  
Manny quickly fell to the ground  
  
Manny:Really i'm so sorry how can i make it up to you  
  
Travis:By taking me to the nurse and Going out with me tonight  
  
Manny:I'll take you to the nurse but i don't think we can go out  
  
Travis:Ouch i think you broke my leg too  
  
Manny:Ok ok pick me up at 7:00 I live on 233 Degrassi street  
  
Travis:Ok 


	4. Bad Choices

A bad choice  
  
Manny waited anxiously for Travis to come pick her up while her dad was yelling she wasn't leaving on a date.  
  
Manny heard the doorbell and ran down stairs and opened the door to travis who had a red dozen roses.  
  
Travis:Manny you look beautiful  
  
Manny stod there in a long red dress the stoped at her knees that flowed when she walked and it had roses all over it.  
  
Manny:Thanks you look great who are those for  
  
Travis:Oh there for the most beautiful girl  
  
Manny:Who is that  
  
Travis:You  
  
Manny walk back into the house and her dad was running down the stairs yelling she couldn't leave Manny ran out of the house.  
  
Travis:Is everything ok  
  
Manny:Yeah it's perfect  
  
Travis:So what do you want to do  
  
Manny:How about a movie  
  
Travis:Nah......a concert in the park  
  
Manny (sigh):Ok  
  
Manny and Travis walked to the park together laughing and joking and about time they got there simple plan had announced their last song "Perfect"  
  
Manny:This song is my favorite  
  
Travis:Yeah Mines too  
  
Manny looked at Travis and leaned in and kissed him and she felt weak in the knees it wasn't a regular kiss it was one that had melting her heart Travis brushed her hair out of her face and cuped her chin and kissed her.  
  
The next three weeks was going great for Manny but not for travis he needed money badly but he couldn't get his hands on any his parents weren't poor but they weren't rich either and he wanted a labtop badly.  
  
Things were going bad for Ashley and Craig they were agruing and manny had witness it today Manny had just put a very sick Angie down down to go to sleep she had to sing her a lovely song for her to go to sleep.  
  
Manny:Craig and Ashley could you really keep it down angie is trying to sleep  
  
Ashley:Why so you can wear your short shorts and try to steal him away  
  
Manny looked at Craig who face was now Red  
  
Manny:What is going on Craig?  
  
Craig:Manny she caught me staring at you once when you were with angie and now she thinks that i'm cheating on her  
  
Manny:Ashley don't worry i'm deeply in love with Travis so you don't have to worry now please keep your voice down  
  
Ashley:I won't worry because it's OVER!!!  
  
Craig:FINE!!!  
  
Ashley:FINE!!!!!!  
  
Manny:QUIET!!!!  
  
Ashley stormed out of the house and bumped into Travis  
  
Meanwhile Manny heard angie start crying so Manny went up stairs followed by Craig  
  
Manny:Sorry Angie Your brother and his girlfriend was being a little loud huh?  
  
Angie Weakly answerwd:Yeah  
  
Craig:Sorry Ang  
  
Manny:So guess you should go back to sleep  
  
Angie:Can you Sing the song My mommy always use to sing  
  
Manny:Come on ang i've song it a million times  
  
Craig:Come on i've never heard you sing before Maybe you could join my Band  
  
Manny:Yeah Right  
  
Angie:Do you remember Mommy's favorite song Craig?  
  
Craig:How can i forget?"My girl"  
  
Manny:I guess i should start  
  
Craig:Yeah i won't laugh at how bad yo are promise  
  
Manny:HaHa I don't think so  
  
Manny started,  
  
I've got sunshine on a cloudy day.  
  
When it's cold outside I've got the month of May.  
  
I guess you'd say  
  
What can make me feel this way?  
  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).  
  
I've got so much honey the bees envy me.  
  
I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees.  
  
I guess you'd say  
  
What can make me feel this way?  
  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).  
  
Hey hey hey  
  
Hey hey hey  
  
Ooooh.  
  
I don't need no money, fortune, or fame.  
  
I've got all the riches baby one man can claim.  
  
I guess you'd say  
  
What can make me feel this way?  
  
My girl (my girl, mt girl)  
  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).  
  
I've got sunshine on a cloudy day  
  
with my girl.  
  
I've even got the month of May  
  
with my girl  
  
Craig was in disbelif Manny had voice like an angel,Craig had always love that song but no one could sing it like his mom that was until he heard Manny  
  
Craig: WOW!! You were great  
  
Manny:Thanks looks like it worked for angie she's out like a light  
  
Craig got up and went downstairs so Manny couldn't see the tears forming up Manny silently closed the door and ran after craig  
  
Manny Started to whsisper:Are you ok?  
  
Craig looked away from Manny's big Hazel eyes  
  
Manny:Craig what's wrong Craig:Nothing  
  
Manny walked around and Lifted up Craig's face  
  
Manny:Your crying i'm so sorry if i made you think about your mother  
  
Craig:The thing is i'm feeling guility Ash is a sweet girl but she's been distracting me a little and i've forgot a little about My mother but you remind me so much of her  
  
Manny eyes sparkled as tears fell down her face she didn't experince it but it would kill her if it happened to her  
  
Craig:Why are you crying? Manny:I just thought about forgetting about My mom if she died  
  
Craig Smiled a little a whiped a tear from off of her face and looked away and then back at Manny and couldn't bear it anymore he had to kiss her Craig leaned in and kissed Manny craig kissed way better than Travis.  
  
Travis was by his self and peaked in and saw Manny and Craig kissing.  
  
Travis:THAT BITCH!!!! Travis stomped off and was red hot buring with fire,Fire that could KILL!!! 


End file.
